Dis, Papa, pourquoi tu souris ?
by Pline84
Summary: Petit instant entre un Tony enfant et son père.


_Salut !_

_Je sais, vous devez vous dire « Mais qu'est-ce qui lui prend à elle ? Elle ne fait que de poster depuis quelques tems! ». Eh oui ! Je profite des vacances pour écrire, ça fait du bien à vrai dire !_

_Je suis aussi en train de commencer une nouvelle fic dans un tout autre registre puisqu'elle sera fantastique. J'en profite pour passer une petite annonce : je cherche une seconde (ou un second) correctrice en attendant que NTP puisse de nouveau m'aider._

_Cet OS est un peu trop guimauve à mon goût mais j'avais vraiment envie de le poster._

_Bref, je vais arrêter ou ça sera plus longue que cet OS !_

_Bonne lecture et à bientôt!_

Dis, Papa, pourquoi tu souris ?

Anthony DiNozzo Senior soupira. Ça n'allait pas. Son investisseur aurait du le rappeler depuis des heures. Et rien, pas un mail, rien. Cette vente était la plus importante qu'il n'avait jamais faite et il ne voulait absolument pas la rater. Il ne le devait pas où il perdrait toute sa crédibilité si durement construite.

Il serra les poings. Il devait patienter. C'était horriblement long. En plus, il ne pouvait rien faire. Rageant en silence, il pesta sur son possible client. Il fût tenté de se servir un verre d'alcool mais, après avoir jeté un coup d'œil qui indiquait trois heures de l'après-midi, il y renonça. Sa femme ne l'accepterait pas de toute façon.

Il eut un sourire attendri en imaginant sa chère moitié s'énerver contre lui ce qui la rendait toujours plus belle encore. Avant, il lui arrivait de la mettre en colère juste pour voir ses magnifiques yeux bleus s'illuminer et son visage de prendre une couleur rouge soutenue. Et puis il savait se faire pardonner de ses bêtises...

Mais il y avait longtemps qu'Arianna ne s'énervait plus.

Ah ! Il l'aimait tant, sa douce... Sa fragile... Sa poupée... Une peur sourde le tenailla comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à ses cernes prononcées, à son teint pâle qui ne se colorait plus, à ses rares sourires seulement adressés à leur fils. La perte de leur fillette, deux heures après sa naissance, l'avait détruite.

Ils ne l'avaient vue que deux fois : à l'accouchement, bleuie par le manque évident de souffle et après toutes les tentatives des médecins, figée éternellement, apaisée dans la mort. Ces deux fois avaient suffis pour l'aimer irrémédiablement et ils savaient tout deux qu'ils ne pourraient jamais l'oublier, qu'elle ferait parti de leur cœur pour toujours. Leur princesse.

Il restait fort devant les autres mais il avait perpétuellement cette souffrance aveugle. Et il se sentait incapable en voyant sa femme sombrer dans un abîme de désespoir. Il ne pouvait même pas l'éloigner de cette maison triste car il n'avait pas l'argent nécessaire.

Ah ! Si seulement ce maudit client pouvait le rappeler pour donner son accord. Enfin, il pourrait partir avec sa femme et son fils ! Il n'en pouvait plus d'attendre, il allait exploser. Il savait que ce coup de fil pouvait changer bien des choses.

Il regarda l'heure. Seulement deux minutes s'était écoulées depuis qu'il était perdu dans ses pensées.

« Merde ! »

Sa famille partait doucement à la dérive, s'enfonçant dans son malheur et lui le père, lui l'homme, lui le chef ne faisait rien. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Sa femme s'était perdue, enfermée dans son esprit torturé, personne ne l'atteignait, même plus son fils et ce depuis quelques semaines. Il savait que ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps avant qu'elle ne mette fin à ses jours et cette idée le révoltait.

Il avait caché tout ce qui était susceptible d'être dangereux, cadenassé les fenêtres de l'étage, caché les clefs des voitures et jeté les médicaments. Il ne savait pas quoi faire d'autre tandis qu'elle passait sa journée dans l'obscurité de sa chambre, et ses sanglots brisaient le silence glacial de la maison. Il avait bien tenté de faire venir un psychologue mais elle s'était entêtée, refusant de parler à quiconque et il n'avait pas les moyens pour continuer à payer ses honoraires exorbitants pour rien.

Sa seule source de joie était son fils. Si jeune mais déjà si vif et intelligent. Durant tout le temps de la grossesse d'Arianna, il avait dessiné la future famille, imaginé ce qu'ils feraient ensemble. Son babillage incessant avait empli la maison de joie et de lumière. Il avait absolument tenu à choisir les décorations de la chambre de sa petite sœur. Il avait aussi péniblement écrit le prénom choisie sur une feuille de papier puis l'avait collée à la porte. « Elea ».

Après l'accouchement, Anthony tentait de garder la face devant son fils. Ce dernier ne comprenait pas tout ce qu'il se passait mais il savait que c'était grave. Il essayait de faire sourire sa mère mais elle n'était plus accessible et de la voir si triste le minait. Alors Senior tentait par tous les moyens de lui changer les idées : ils avaient instauré un petit rituel quotidien, comme le père avait des horaires souples et changeants de par son métier ils regardaient un film tous les soirs. Et visiblement ces projections intimistes avaient réveillé une passion chez l'enfant.

L'homme eut un sourire en pensant à la joie enfantine de son fils et un sourire étira son visage. Junior était chez la voisine à cette heure-ci pour qu'il reste le moins souvent dans l'atmosphère étouffante de la maison. Il ferait tout pour protéger la chair de sa chair, il passait avant tout, toujours. Senior aimait évidemment sa femme mais il ne risquerait pas la santé de son fils pour la sauver.

Le coupant dans ses pensées, la sonnerie tant espérée brisa le silence de son bureau. Il se retint de se jeter sur le téléphone, laissa passer quelques secondes pour ne pas montrer à son interlocuteur qu'il avait attendu sans bouger puis décrocha.

« Allo ? dit-il d'une voix qu'il réussit à maîtriser.

_DiNozzo ? dit une voix grave et rocailleuse. C'est Lascad. Désolé, au fait, je n'ai pas eu le temps de t'appeler plus tôt, le boulot, tu sais ce que c'est !

_Bien sûr, ce n'est pas grave, répliqua-t-il faussement.

_Bon, je ne vais pas te faire languir plus longtemps : c'est d'accord pour le contrat. Mon patron est OK pour deux millions, ça te va, toi ?

_C'est parfait. Quand signerons-nous le contrat ?

_Pressé ? releva-t-il en riant. Ah, c'est ça la jeunesse ! Mais c'est normal d'un côté... Le contrat tu disais ? Demain, douze heures tapantes au nouveau restaurant qui vient de sortir, sur la Cinquième, ça te va ? C'est nous qui offrons.

_Génial, j'y serai. Vous ne le regretterez pas !

_Je n'en doute pas. Bon, je te laisse, grand. On se voit demain ! Ciao comme tu dis !

_A demain. »

Il raccrocha. Anthony se passa une main dans ses cheveux pour se ressaisir. Il n'aimait pas cet homme, ce Lascad, il était trop familier et avait pour patron des gens dangereux mais il s'en fichait aujourd'hui car il allait enfin sauver sa famille. Il allait vendre cette maison remplie de mauvais souvenirs et prendre un nouveau départ. Un poids énorme s'enlevait de ses épaules. Il prit une profonde inspiration.

« Je l'ai eu ! cria-t-il. »

Extérioriser sa joie lui fit le plus grand bien et rendit réel ce contrat si durement vendu. Il savait que la vie qui s'ouvrait à lui ne serait pas facile et qu'il ferait des erreurs, c'était dans sa nature. Il savait aussi qu'Arianna ne guérirait pas rapidement, peut-être même ne guérirait-elle pas. Il savait tout cela, et bien plus mais il voulait donner une chance à sa famille.

« Papa ? »

Anthony sursauta. Son jeune fils se tenait debout devant son bureau, indécis. Il tenait fermement son cher Al, un hippopotame en peluche qu'il avait depuis la naissance et qu'il ne le quittait presque jamais. Ses grands yeux verts, identiques aux siens, le fixaient avec toute leur innocence enfantine. Attendri, il l'appela à venir sur ses genoux et l'enfant ne se fit pas prier.

« Alors, c'était comment cette journée chez Miss Prescott ?

_Trop bien ! s'exclama-t-il. Elle est trop gentille, je l'aime bien. En plus, elle m'a donné un bonbon parce que je lui ai fait un dessin et elle l'a mis sur son frigo !

_Wahou ! Je suis fier de toi, Junior. J'ai une grande nouvelle, tu veux savoir,

_Oui, oui, oui !

_Mais as-tu été sage ?

_Très sage, même que Miss Prescott a dit que j'étais un ange. »

Il observa son fils, ses magnifiques yeux, son sourire, sa moue ingénue et son visage fin et lui trouva tout d'un ange. _Tu les feras toute craquer, plus tard, fils, _pensa-t-il, amusé.

« On va déménager, tu sais le monsieur qui devait signer le contrat ? C'est presque fait.

_Donc on va partir ? Et Maman elle sera plus triste parce qu'elle ne sera plus dans cette maison.

_Oui, je l'espère, Junior.

_On pourra aller là où il y a du soleil ?

_Où tu veux ! »

Le père et le fils parlèrent un long moment tous les deux, tout en riant. Puis ils décidèrent de regarder un film ensemble et le jeune Tony décida de regarder un Charlie Chaplin parce que le "monsieur est drôle". Ils s'installèrent avec des sandwichs sur le canapé et commencèrent leur petite projection.

Mais Anthony se désintéressa bien vite de l'écran et préféra admirer son fils en silence, un léger sourire aux lèvres. Le garçonnet le remarqua et demanda à son père :

« Dis, Papa, pourquoi tu souris ?

_Parce que je t'aime. »

Tony eut un immense sourire et se blottit dans les bras rassurants paternels.

« Je t'aime aussi, Papa. »


End file.
